wiggles_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To Camp
Welcome To Camp is the second chapter of Camp Wiggle. Summary The Wiggles finish setting things up and kick-start the camp session. Story Later, the Wiggles and Twilight were watching H.R. Pufnstuf. "This is a pretty interesting show," asked Twilight, "How do you guys know this?" "My mom used to watch it as a kid," said James. "Oh, that makes sense," said Twilight. Just then, the telephone rang. "I'll get it," said Greg. Greg went to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Wiggle House," said Greg. After a few minutes of talking, Greg hung up. "That was Tulip," said Greg, "The buildings are complete!" "Wow," said Twilight, "How'd that do it so fast?" "They used this system called the Tulip House," said James, "in which all the parts clip together." "Interesting," said Twilight. "Yeah," said James, "Well, fellas, I think the time has come to let the public know." "Yeah," said Greg, "it is time." "Let's make an announcement on WiggleBook," said James. With that, they got onto WiggleBook and made the announcement, in which they'd also promise to send out applications for the camp. "Now all we gotta do," said James, "is wait." About two weeks later, Anthony checked the mailbox and found it was stuffed with applications. "Holy Cow," said Anthony, "look at this!" "That's perfect," said James, "Well, guys, it's official! Camp Wiggle is about to become a reality!" "Let's call the families who submitted these applications to tell them that their kids can come," said Greg. And they did just that. Once that was done, they rounded up the Captain and the other Wiggly Friends and journey to the camp while Felix took off in the bus to pick up the kids. "Camp Wiggle," said James, "here we come!" Soon, they arrived at the camp and got changed into t-shirts in their respective colors with a dark blue "W" on the front, black jeans, socks in their respective colors, and black high-top sneakers, though Anthony also had brought his chef hat and apron. "Okay," said James, "does everyone remember their jobs?" "Yup," said everyone else. "Good," said James, "Felix'll be here with the kids soon." Elsewhere, Felix had collected the kids and was driving the bus to the camp. He was leading them in singing "Down By The Bay". They soon arrived at the camp and the kids began to disembark. First to get off were a light orange and pale yellow cat named Casey, who had green eyes and wore a green t-shirt and a blue baseball cap on his head backwards, and a light brown rabbit with a pale cream muzzle and tail named Hopsalot, who had light blue eyes, a reddish-brown nose, and wore a turquoise t-shirt. "Well, Hops," said Casey, "Here we are!" "Yeah," said Hopsalot, "let's go look around!" The next kids off the bus were six children, three boys and three girls, who weren't like any other human child, as they were half human and half fish, which meant that belonged to a species called "Guppies". For the sake of sticking to the "ladies first" rule, I'll describe the girls first. The first went by the name of Molly Thomas, and she had pink hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a blue tail with swirling light and dark blue patterns on it, and a bikini top in the same pattern as her tail. The second, Deema Jastrow, had fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair in a style from the 1970's, an orange tail with yellow polka dots, and wore orange hoop earrings and a bikini top that matched her tail. The third was slightly thicker than the other Guppies and had light tan skin, brown almond-shaped eyes, purple hair kept in pigtails, a purple tail with pink wavy stripes, pink hair ties, a pink star-shaped hair clip, and a one-piece that was in the same pattern of and conjoined to her tail. Her name was Oona Kishi. Now, onto the boys. Two of the boys were fair-skinned and the other was dark-skinned, making him look African-American. The first boy, who we'll call Gilbert Hall, Jr., or "Gil" for short, had blue hair, blue eyes, and a tail in a green camo pattern. The second boy, named Nonny Hutchinson, was slightly thinner than the other Guppies and had orange hair, green eyes, a tail of alternating light and dark green stripes, and wore a pair of scuba goggle-shaped glasses on his face. The dark-skinned boy, Goby Snyder, had dark indigo hair, brown eyes, and a tail of wavy blue and purple stripes. "Well, gang," said Molly, "we're here! Camp Wiggle!" "Man, I'm so glad we're finally here," said Gil. Nonny then sniffed the air. "Ah," Nonny said, "Pine trees, my mom's favorite scent." "I can't wait to start having fun," said Deema. "Neither can I," said Goby. "I just hope they'll have healthy food to eat," said Oona. "Come on," said Molly, "We're holding up the line!" The Guppies then left, and soon came six children, a human, two otters, a beaver, a raccoon, and a duck. The human went by the name of Emmy Kulwicki, had fair skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore pearl earrings, a red scrunchie in her hair, a blue sleeveless dress over a red t-shirt, white socks, and red converse sneakers. Onto the ottters, one of them, a boy named Peanut, was red and wore white socks with brown loafers. The other otter, a girl named Jelly, was magenta with purple hair kept in a bob cut, pink ankle-high socks, and black and white saddle shoes. The beaver, who was a boy named Munchy, was brown and wore blue converse sneakers. The raccoon, Pinch, who was female, was white with two shades of blue and whore a pink bow on her head, pink frilly socks, and lack Mary Janes. The duck, Flick, a male, wore a white turtle-neck collar around his neck, white socks, and red sneakers shaped like duck feet. "Here we are," said Peanut, "Camp Wiggle!" "I'm so glad Mama and Papa applied for us to come here," said Jelly. "Same with my dad," said Emmy. "And my mom," said Munchy. "And mine," said Flick. But Pinch was feeling a little sad, and Jelly noticed this. "What's wrong, Pinch," asked Jelly. Pinch sighed. "I'm beginning to miss my Mommy and Daddy already," said Pinch. Jelly hugged her friend. "Hey," said Jelly, "Don't worry. You'll get to see them on Visitor's Day." Pinch felt a little better. "Thanks, Jell," said Pinch. Jelly winked, and she and the others moved. Next in parade were two rabbits, a blue male one and a pink female one. The male had purple eyes and was called Yang. The female was named Yin, and she had blue eyes and wore a purple bow. Both wore white long-sleeved shirts with gray stripes at the bottom. Apart from the usual luggage kids would bring to summer camp, Yin also brought a pink duffel bag. "So, Yin," asked Yang, "Ready for some summer camp fun?" "I'm not sure," said Yin, who then looked at her duffel bag. Yang quickly caught on. "Hey," said Yang, "You heard what Shaggy said about worrying about this. He even called James to tell him about your problems. You'll be okay." Yin smiled. "Thanks, bro," said Yin. The twins left, and next in parade came six animal children. One was a black and white dog named Doki, who wore a green baseball cap and a gold coin necklace, a pale yellow and light brown goat named Gabi, who wore a daisy hairpin on her head, a two-shaded light orange anteater named Oto, who wore a red bow-tie and a brown vest, a blue otter named Fico, who wore a pair of orange swim goggles around his neck, a magenta flamingo named Anabella, who wore a pink tutu, and a black and white ladybug named Mundi, who had blond hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress with a globe pattern on it and a green backpack. "Here we are, guys," said Doki. "This is gonna be so fun," said Gabi. "Come on," said Oto, "let's join the other kids." Soon, all the campers were assembled outside the main hall, and James spoke. "As a member of The Wiggles as well as the head counselor and director of this came," James said, "I'd like to personally thank you all for choosing Camp Wiggle and to welcome you. Hope you're ready to have fun, because we've got lots of fun activities for you to enjoy! Well, don't take my word for it! Start having fun!" But before the kids could do anything, James had to assign counselors, and as a result, Murray got Casey, Hopsalot, Yin, and Yang, Jeff got the Guppies, Greg got Doki and his friends, and James assigned himself to Peanut, Munchy, Flick, Jelly, Pinch, and Emmy. Once counselors were assigned, the fun really began. Casey and Hopsalot went swimming with Gil, Goby, and the girl Guppies, Yang shot hoops on the basketball court with Doki, Oto, and Fico, Peanut, Munchy, and Flick went canoeing, and Yin and the other girls played volleyball, with Yin, Pinch, and Jelly against Emmy, Anabella, and Gabi. Mundi kept score. As for Nonny, well, he was just sitting on a bench. "Hey, Nonny," said Gil, "Come on in!" "Yeah," said Goby, "the water's fine!" "No thank you," said Nonny, "I think I might find something quiet to do." "Okay," said Gil, "But, don't be afraid to join us if you change your mind." "Will do," said Nonny. Nonny then went inside the main lodge, where he saw a lounge room with a shelf of books, various board games, and even a TV with a VCR hooked up to it, along with a basket of VHS tapes of old Disney movies like The Airstocats, Robin Hood, Snow White & The Seven Dwarves, The Lion King, and 101 Dalmatians ''and it's sequel. Nonny looked at the shelves of books, and found an animal encyclopedia. "That looks interesting," said Nonny. Nonny took the book off the shelf, sat down on the couch, and began reading it. "Wow," said Nonny, "I didn't know the whale shark was the biggest fish in the world!" "Good book," a voice asked. It was Jeff. "Oh, hey, Jeff," said Nonny, "And, yes, this is a good book." "It's good you're checking out our lounge," said Jeff, "Not many kids wanted to." "Then I guess I'm the first," said Nonny. "Indeed," said Jeff, "Well, I'll be outside if you need me." "Okay," said Nonny. Later, the kids were called to dinner, which was meatball subs or chicken nuggets. Luckily for Oona, there was also garden salad. After dinner, the kids gathered around the campfire, where they sang "Grandma's Feather Bed" by John Denver. After that, they all snuggled into their bunks and fell asleep. "The kids really like it here," James said to himself, "I wonder what we'll get up to tomorrow." '''End of Chapter 2' Category:Chapters